Captive Heart
by BookWorm-123
Summary: Videl has been captured and is being tortured, the only one who can save her now is Gohan. But will Gohan be able to help her like she helped him? **Updated! Chapter 1 is now up**
1. Preface

I removed this story and then put it back. I respelled Gohan's name right sorry I misspelled it

in the first place. Make sure to review, Thanks enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captive Heart 

       Prologue

Videl was driving home from school, when she saw a young man by the street holding

a bloodied hand to his stomach. Immediately stopping, she hopped out of the car and rushed

over to him, and asked, "What happened? How bad is it?"

The man looked up apparently startled by her words, and gave her a bland stare. 

"Well? Do you need my help or shall I go?" she snapped out feeling embarrassed.

"Why. . .why would you want to help me?" It seemed to take out a lot of effort to get out

just those words. 

"I know you are hurt, and I know that you are a male. That's enough for me. It never 

hurt to help someone in need. Now, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to 

let me help you?" She asked him impatiently.

Nodding the man removed his had and hissed through his teeth when she began to 

touch his wound. 

"Oww, a gunshot wound. How did you come upon that?" she asked him, then before 

she let him answer she told him, "Stay here, don't move. Got that?" Running over to her car 

she took out a first aid kit, before scurrying back over to him. "What's your name anyway? 

Mine's Videl." 

"Ga. . . Gohan." he bit the words out as her gentle hand began to unbutton his shirt.

Pulling the shirt off she cleaned up the blood on his stomach. She wrapped a cloth

like bandage around his waist and held her hand just over the spot where his wound was, she

then commanded, "Gohan, listen to me. This is important, you have to hold your hand over 

this spot and apply pressure hard enough to keep a lot of blood from flowing. I am taking you

to my house, there I will take out the bullet, now, come on!"

*********
*********
*********

Videl studied Gohan out of the corner of her eye.  He had on brown ripped up clothing

his skin was tan but it was so dirty it seemed black from not being washed for so long. He had 

a black beard which anyone one could tell he didn't like. He had black hair down to his 

shoulders and it was so greasy it made her sick to her stomach. There was no doubt about it 

he was a bum. But she took pity on him and vowed to give him a normal life.

*********
*********
*********

Gohan turned his head, wincing when he felt a sharp slice of pain in his stomach. He 

couldn't keep from looking at . . . Her. 'What had she said her name was? Oh yeah, Videl.' She 

had short black hair her peach skin went well with it. She wore a white silk blouse, a pair of 

purple pants, and some gloves on her hands. All in all, she really was quite beatiful. He kept 

asking himself one question, "Why is she helping a . . . .bum like me?" He didn't want her pity,

he didn't want anyone's pity. Stiffening, he sat quietly thinking.

********* 
*********
*********

When Videl got home she led Gohan inside and helped him lay down against the cold 

floor in her huge bathtub. She took off the bandage which of course was already bloody.

Getting her medical case she took the bullet out after she gave him a shot that put him to 

sleep. Afterwards she stitched up the small cut and decided he needed a good washing. 

She could only go through with washing his upper body. She ended up calling her friend Goku

over. When he rang  the doorbell she jumped up and opened it for him. "Thanks Goku. Could 

you wash the rest of him and, and could you perhaps shave off that beard of his? Oh and did 

you bring the----"

"Relax Videl. I brought the clothes. Now go get cleaned up and let me get him ready.

"Thanks Goku you're a real friend."

*********
*********
*********

Gohan couldn't believe his luck. He'd been washed up, his beard was gone, he had a 

new pair of pants, he hadn't had a new pair of pant since he was 18 and he was 25 now. He 

was treated like a king, his every whim was met. He'd never been treated this way before, he 

loved it! He asked Videl for a new hair cut she gave him a book to choose from. He got anything

he wanted, he got food he couldn't buy until now. 

His stomach felt better, heck, he barley even noticed it anymore. One day Videl came 

into his room and said, "Gohan, my dad is coming home today, you need to be very nice and 

you just might make it into the family. 

He seemed somewhat surprised by that, "You mean I'll belong. . I'll have a family?" He 

asked incredulously. 

"Yes, If you play your part right. His name is Hercule."

"Hercule? As in the guy who fights on T.V.?"

"Yes that's my dad."

"WOW!"

"Wow what?"

"I said Wow because I wish my dad was like yours."

"Oh--"

"I'll take that as a compliment." A deep voice boomed from the doorway. Hercule 

stepped into the room. "And who is this Videl?" 

"Daddy, this is Gohan. He's homeless and is with out a family. I found him by the 

street bleeding from a gunshot wound. I took him home and took out the bullet."

"What did I tell you about letting strangers in the house Videl?" Hercule asked looking

over Gohan.

"But Daddy he didn't even want to come with me here in the first place. And you always

wanted a son, and he is perfect. So what do you say Daddy?"

"You had this speech planned to melt my heart didn't you?"

"Oh Daddy. Thanks so much. Gohan, welcome to the family."

*********
*********
*********

Six months Later

Videl was a block from school, on her way home, when she heard a twig snap behind 

her. From out of nowhere a hand grabbed her, she screamed one last scream before letting 

darkness take over.


	2. Where's Videl?

Hello! I just wanted to tell you that I am not a Hercule fan if  you think I am. I just want to give

his personality a twist and make him a good guy for once. Oh yes, Gohan has amnesia, and all 

he can remember was his  name. Well, until now. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where's Videl?

Gohan drove down the street and took a quick turn down a dirt path. He drove through

the twists and turns until he came across a wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. It was 

Videl and his secret place no one else knew about it. 

Gohan waited for about an hour before deciding that Videl wasn't going to come. That's

odd,Gohan thought, Videl always tells me when she's not going to make it. Maybe something 

important happened, and she couldn't get in touch with me. Oh well, I might as well go home.
On the way home, Gohan felt fear creeping up his stomache to his throught. He 

pushed the feeling away telling himself it was ridicules, and knowing it wasn't true.

*********
*********
*********

When he walked in his house, he headed strait to Videl's room and wasn't surprised 

when he found it empty. He walked over to the counter where the notes where usually left and

stopped dead. There was a note for him, but it wasn't from Videl, or Hercule. With shaking 

hands he picked up the envelope with his name writen in capital letters on it. He didn't realize

that he'd viciously ripped the envelope open and tore it to shreds on the floor till he looked 

down. Taking a deep breath he read the letter. Then he was running, running out the door 

into the street sobbing uncontrollably.

He'd developed quite a fondness for Videl, but now he was just beginning to 

understand just how deep his feeling were for her. Deep, they were very, very deep. After what

seemed like an eternity he burst through the door of the place Hercule was working at, and he

let out this blood curtling call, "HERCULE!!!!!! Come Quick!"

*********
*********
*********

Videl opened one eye before the other and studied her surroundings. She was in a 

dungeon, it was dark, damp, and gloomy. Trying to take a step forward she realized her wrists

and ankles were chained to the wall. So she tripped, and in doing so she saw she was not 

wearing her clothes. She wore a loose, brown, baggy skirt, that went well with her blouse. She 

began to struggle wildly when she heard a lock on the door slide, she froze staring at the door.

She gasped as the door opened, it was . . . . . .

*********
*********
*********

"What?!" roared Hercule making Gohan cower against the wall. "Let me see that!" he 

shouted and grabbed the note out of Gohans hands. It read:

Gohan,

I have the girl, and unless you come to me and battle, she's mine 

to do as I please. And trust me I will, you have two weeks. If you are not 

here before then. . . . Well you get the idea, there is a map enclosed to 

find me. I suggest you get your friends Goku, Krillian, your dad Goten,

and of course your mom Bulma. Do you even remember? Ha! If not the 

better it is for me. Call the number below if you really can't remember. 

It's your Parents number. See ya! I hope. 836-1072 (Ask for Goten or 

Bulma)

Vegeta

"I can't believe this! Who are these people? Who is Vegeta? GOHAN!!!! Are you even

listening? HELLO?!!!!"

"Huh? What did you say? Oh? I was thinking about that name Vegeta. It kinda 

familiar, like I heard it before. I just can't think of it. It was so long ago. I don't know. Grrr. . . 

I can't think of it!" 

"What . . . .what does he mean? Your parents? I thought you didn't have parents?"  

Hercule asked puzzled.

"I didn't think I did. All I remember is when I was nine I was all alone, when I woke up 

I was all alone. No one was around to help me out. So I guess I just figured I didn't have any 

parents."

"Well, . . .call them!"

"Ahh. . . Okay," Picking up the phone Gohan dialed the number. RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" came a voice form the other end.


End file.
